The present invention relates to fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines and, more specifically, to the control of a low pressure injection in an internal combustion engine. A particular field of application of the invention is a two-stroke internal combustion engine. The specific application described is to a small high speed two-stroke engine, such as utilized in handheld power equipment such as leaf blowers, string trimmers and hedge trimmers, also in wheeled vehicle applications such as mopeds, motorcycles and scooters and in small outboard boat engines. The small two-stroke engine has many desirable characteristics, that lend themselves to the above applications, including: simplicity of construction, low cost of manufacturing, high power-to-weight ratios, high speed operational capability and, in many parts of the world, ease of maintenance with simple facilities.
The prominent drawback of the simple two-stroke engine is the loss of a portion of the fresh unburned fuel charge from the cylinder during the scavenging process. This leads to poor fuel economy and, most importantly, high emission of unburned hydrocarbon, thus rendering the simple two-stroke engine incapable of compliance with increasingly stringent governmental pollution restrictions. This drawback can be relieved by separating the scavenging of the cylinder, with fresh air, from the charging of the cylinder, with fuel. This separation can be achieved by injecting the liquid fuel into the cylinder or more preferably by injecting the fuel charge by utilizing a pressurized air source, separate from the fresh air scavenge, to spray the fuel into the cylinder. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the displacement size of the engine is about 16 cc to about 100 cc, but could be larger or smaller. These sizes of engines are used for such things as string trimmers, chain saws, leaf blowers, and other hand held power tools. The engine could also be used on a tool such as a lawn mower, snow blower or motor boat outboard engine.